


Waiting

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Writer's Block, hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony waits for Stephen.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> "Its not the fear of writing that blocks people, its fear of not writing well; something quite different." -Scott Burken

   Tony sat in his lab, staring up at the holographs helpfully displayed by FRIDAY, detailing his new project. Well…new might be a bit generous, this project had been in the works for nearly a year and a half. It was something he only came back to on rare occasions, specifically when Stephen was off prancing through another dimension for one of the masters of Kamar-Taj or even his own enjoyment.

   He liked being in the workshop during those times. It was his second home and provided a healthier distraction then alcohol. Here he could turn off his mind, turn of the ever-present worry poking at him, the clock forever ticking down.

   Tony glanced up at the clock on the wall, the only one he allowed in the room and stared at the hands, moving far too slowly. Stephen had been away for three days so far…two more days to go. He might even finish the project this time.

\---

_“Where are you going?”_

_Stephen blew a sigh of exasperation, “why does it matter?”_

_Tony rolled his eyes, “oh I don’t know, maybe it’s kind of important to me to know where my boyfriend is disappearing off to.”_

_“Tony,” Stephen began slowly. “what would it matter if I told you the name of it? You know I’m going to another dimension and not only can you probably not pronounce the name of it, but you also know nothing about it.”_

_He glared at the sorcerer, hating his logic, hating that he couldn’t speak the words that would reveal the real reason he wanted to know. It would be nice…to know the name of the place Stephen went if…no better not to consider it._

\---

   There was tapping on the glass door of the workshop and Tony looked up blearily to see Rhodey standing there, hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. More importantly was the bag hanging off his wrist, white, plastic, plain, definitely food.

   “FRIDAY, let him in.”

   The door slid open and he immediately grimaced when Rhodey stepped in with judging eyes, “what the hell Tones? You’ve been down here for four days.”

   He turned back to his project, ignoring the way his mouth watered at the familiar smell of Thai food, “inventions aren’t just invented out of thin air sugar bear, they require work you know.”

   Rhodey rounded his work table and clunked the bag down directly in front of him, just shy of his project and the delicate material he was weaving. He glared at the man who matched it with one of his own, “I’m sure all the best inventions were made while a man was starving himself.”

   “I’ve eaten.”

   Rhodey eyed him doubtfully, “I’m sure you have, a well-balanced diet.”

   “The best there is,” Tony assured, lifting up his empty power drink.

   His best friend all but gagged and began pulling out cheap styrofoam take-out containers and water bottles.

   “Not here,” Tony said quickly, gathering them up and leading the grumbling man to an empty table.

   They prepared their food quietly, just the sound of cracking seals on the water, the squish of mixing noodles and food, the scraping of plastic forks on styrofoam. If Tony was honest, he was grateful for the company, these last few days too quiet. He was good at focusing, at putting everything he had into the work but when it came time for a power nap or a moment to think of his next move…the thoughts would crowd in.

   “How long until he comes back?”

   Tony looked up at Rhodey, whose expression was one of barely contained worry. He sighed and leaned back on his stool a little, staring down at the food that suddenly looked less appetizing, “did Pepper tell you?”

   He shook his head, “no, you are just predictable.”

   Tony arched an eyebrow, feeling a little offended, “predictable?”

   He shrugged, “yeah. I’ve known you for a long time. You think I just wouldn’t notice how you’ve started disappearing to this lab every time the Doctor disappears? No, chance.”

   Tony grimaced, glanced around the room. It was pretty obvious, it wasn’t like he tried to hide it very well, but then what was he to expect? Stephen had run off to another dimension, facing unknown threats, all alone and Tony was left here to…wait. He had never been any good at waiting.

   “Friday around three.” He murmured.

   Rhodey nodded, “think you’ll come out of your cave for a proper shower and a goodnight’s sleep before he gets back at least?”

   “Shower definitely, sleep unlikely.”

   There was silence for a moment while Tony waited for a familiar lecture, only it didn’t come.

   “You know he’ll be fine, right?”

   Tony didn’t say anything, looked at the clock on the wall. One more day.

\---

_“How long?”_

_Stephen looked up at him from his meditative pose in the middle of the sitting room. Tony stood in the doorway, the thought having been knocking around his brain since Stephen mentioned he would be leaving again, off-hand an hour earlier._

_He watched as his lover took a deep breath, then carefully lowered himself to the ground with a nearly silent tap of his feet, “come here,” he murmured._

_Tony wanted to, god did he want to. He wanted to pull the man into his arms and never let him go, to secure him to this Sanctum and know he was safe here, where Tony could watch him and take care of him…where he wouldn’t be alone in a foreign land again._

_“How long?” he asked once more, instead._

_Stephen’s eyes dimmed and it nearly broke Tony’s heart. He wasn’t being fair, he knew he wasn’t. When they had started this relationship, he knew exactly, was told in excruciating detail what it involved. He just never imaged he would be the one left behind, that he, Tony Stark and Ironman would be forever waiting…for his lover to go, for his lover to come back._

_“five days.”_

_Hardly the longest he had been away, but it still made his stomach twist. He didn’t bother to ask how dangerous it was, if he was going alone, if someone else could go. He knew where those conversations led, and it was a perpetual dead end._

_Stephen crossed his arms, went to turn toward the bookcase in a move that was almost dismissive. Now, Tony moved, slipping into the room and wrapping Stephen in his arms like he yearned to. Stephen leaned back against him and Tony inhaled his scent, imprinted it on his mind, the feel of his body heat, the sound of his breathing, content and lovely._

\---

   Tony was exhausted but it was nearly done.

   A glance at the clock revealed that this time tomorrow Stephen would be back, no doubt dirty, tired, and grumpy but alive and excited about whatever the hell he learned while he was over there. Sometimes that was the worse part…even more then the waiting. The fact that he didn’t know what state Stephen might be in…that fact that it was rarely obvious if he missed him the same.

   He heard the glass door slide open and he didn’t bother looking up. The only person with authorization inside was Pepper right now, made doubly obvious by the tapping of her light shoes as she came to stand in front of his work table.

   She stood in silence until with a sigh Tony raised his head. He was mildly surprised when he found her dressed casually in a T-shirt and sweats, a simple ponytail, until he remembered it was late. Of course, she would stay while Tony kept himself holed up, just in case. He suddenly felt a swell of affection for her.

   She smiled softly, sympathetically, “thought you could use some company.”

   “Yeah,” he found himself saying. “That would be nice.”

   She pulled up a stool and Tony pushed his project to the side carefully, and simply listened. Pepper regaled him with the news of the day, everything from the new proposals for the company, the latest staff gossip, Steve’s complaints about Tony being MIA, Peter’s silly reports and Happy’s exasperation.

   It was…in a word re-affirming. It was a reminder that while he was here and Stephen was there, the world was still going, people were still living their lives even while his was at a stand still. With that revelation came a bucket of guilt that washed the good feelings away, the thought that he could simply forget Stephen was out there, alone, possible…no, not ok.

   “This was what it was like right?” the words slipped out automatically and Tony found himself staring into Pepper’s sad eyes.

   “Yes,” she said quietly. “This was what it was like.”

   Tony swallowed thickly, “I’m sorry.”

   She shook her head, eyes a little shiny, her smile a little wobbly, “you don’t need to apologize Tony. It was hard, it sucked, and sometimes…sometimes I hated you for it. But what you were doing was the reason I fell in love with you in the first place. I would never dream of taking that away from you.”

   Tony felt his own eyes sting, but he looked away, unable to hold the conviction in her gaze.

   “Besides,” she murmured. “you always came back.”

   His heart cracked painfully.

   “And you need to believe he will too. Stephen is a brilliant man and one day, you’ll learn how to balance the fear, the worry with life.”

   Tony offered a weak smile, “I never imagined myself to be the type you know, sitting here waiting for him to come back from the war.”

   Her warm hand landed on his, “we never do.”

\---

_“I love you,” Stephen murmured against his lips, while the portal swirled behind him_

_For a moment Tony’s hands tightened on Stephen’s shoulders, the urge to beg him to stay almost powerful enough to knock him over. Instead he says, “I love you too, come back.”_

_Stephen offered him that soft grin, “always.”_

_His words don’t erase his expression, however, the one that stared down at Tony’s face like it was the last time he’ll see it, like he needs to memorize it. It doesn’t erase the night before when Stephen made love to him with a type of desperation that set Tony’s heart rabbiting with fear._

_He watches him disappear through the portal, Wong at his side._

\---

   Tony stares at the clock on the wall and its silent ticking hands. He is freshly showered, cup of coffee in front of him, plate of toast on the plate to the side.

_“I’ll make you a promise.”_

   He stares as the minute hand gets closer and closer to the three, feels the beating in his heart with each tick of the second, feels the dread creeping up his spine.

_“A promise?”_

   The workshop is clean, no evidence of his week-long escapade of work. Nothing to tip Stephen off to how much he missed him. He’d rather show him in other ways.

_“Yes, because I know how much you worry and hate when I leave.”_

   All his plans were cancelled for today as well. Like every time Stephen came home, they reserved a day to themselves.

_“What is it then?”_

   He stares as the clock hits the three, feels the stinging of his eyes, the sob creeping up his throat even as mind denies the evidence before him vehemently.

_“I’ll will always be home on time. I won’t leave you waiting. I give you a time and that will be the absolute latest I’ll be there to see you.”_

   His eyes strain with where they look, desperately hoping to make a portal appear out of thin air.

_“How could you possibly keep that promise?”_

   Sixty-seven trips and not once at Stephen ever been late.

_“Watch me, love.”_

   A tear slipped from Tony’s eye and snaked its way down his cheek. His eyelids fell closed as a sob broke through his carefully crafted restraint. A flood of tears followed as he sat alone in the silence of his workshop.

   A ringing came not a moment later and Tony groped past the stabilizing gloves on display to open his phone and press it to his ear.

   “Tony its Wong,” the man’s voice cracked and that instantly sent Tony spiralling into a horrifying nightmare that plagued him from the start. “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will climb out of this hole if it kills me lol. Still working on Remember Me, everything just feels mediocre right now.


End file.
